Breakfast at Blair's
by Melanyholland
Summary: Chuck watched Blair sleeping and asked himself what the hell had happened to him.


**Title:** Breakfast at Blair's

**Author:** Melanyholland

**Summary:** Chuck watched Blair sleeping and asked himself what the hell had happened to him.

**Rating:** T

**Timeline:** episode 1x18 (Much 'I do' About Nothing)

**Pairing:** Chuck/Blair

**Feedback:** really appreciated, thanks.^^

**Notes:** as usual, this is a translation of one of my Italian stories. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, tell me if you find them.

I really hope you enjoy the story.

**Breakfast at Blair's **

When he was fifteen, Chuck asked Nate why he persisted in being Blair's perfect boyfriend.

"The girls at Constance would sell all their Louboutin to be screwed by you," he pointed out, with a sigh. "And you keep hanging around with the only one who doesn't give it to you."

Nate shook his head and put on that resigned and slightly amused smile he used to have when Chuck made one of his salacious comments.

"We decided to wait."

"_Blair_ decided it," Chuck corrected him sharply. "At least it's what I hope, or I'll start having doubts on your tastes, Nathaniel."

"Fuck you, man."

"See? That's exactly my point."

Nate laughed and sent him to hell. Chuck grinned and glanced at Blair, who was eating yogurt with Serena on the Met's steps.

"If you want to get laid, Archibald, you can't stop at her first no," he explained patiently, watching the two girls with appreciation. Serena's short skirts and low-necked dresses left the guys who looked at her with little to imagine. Serena was well aware that she had a hot body and she always showed it off proudly. Chuck had always thought that it was an admirable behaviour and he was very glad to point it out making licentious comments on her appearance every time he had the chance. Blair, on the other hand, hid her delicious curves with layers of fabric and her manners sometimes went close to repression. Chuck had known her since kindergarten and he could remember only a few times when he had seen some bare skin below the collar-bone and above the knees. Oh, it would be so enticing to undress her slowly, uncovering every inch of her innocent and chaste body, so satisfying to fuck her until she lost all her control. Chuck wondered if Nate realized it.

"Some girls like to pretend they are special," he continued, "But in the end, they only want to be fucked. Believe me."

"You speak like a rapist." Nate retorted, half way between joke and reproach.

"Well, at least it's what happens to me. It doesn't matter how it begins, they always end begging for more." Chuck bragged with a lascivious smirk, remembering his most recent performance. In the end, the girl was a craving thing completely in his hands.

Nate chuckled.

"I have to go now. Yesterday I promised Blair that we would go to…" his voice faded. Nate frowned, then he shrugged. "…somewhere, I suppose."

_Surely not to bed_, Chuck thought, smirking and nodding distractedly at Nate. Really, he felt sorry for the guy. Enticing or not, no girl was worth that kind of slavery. No sex, only duties? Chuck couldn't understand why a healthy, rich and handsome adolescent would accept that nightmare.

He watched Nate greeting his girlfriend – or his burden, in his opinion a term much righter- and kissing her on the lips, Disney-movie style. Nope, he thought disgusted, there wouldn't be Blairs in his life, never.

When he was seventeen, while he was admiring the attractive form of a sleeping Blair, Chuck remembered that afternoon and asked himself what the hell had happened to him. Of course, the answer was the girl in front of him, because in the end not only did Blair turn out to be enticing, but _amazing_, and in every part of their relationship: she was hot and eager in bed, witty and intriguing out of it. Chuck was inebriated by her and he didn't think it was possible for him to stop wanting her. Chuck enjoyed every insolent look of her eyes, every teasing undulation of her hips, even every bitchy comment her lips uttered about him. Sometimes his ego protested, reminding him harshly that he was Chuck Bass and he couldn't lower himself by having a girlfriend, but there was a simple way to hush it and Chuck was glad to be able to use it in that exact moment: asleep, with dishevelled hair, half-open lips and her skin bared by her short summer nightdress, Blair was an erotic image of perfection and he couldn't restrain himself in front of her. Well, he didn't even try, actually. Being able to do this kind of things to her was one of the benefits he had now that she was finally his.

Chuck smirked and bended over to kiss her.

Even before she was completely awake, Blair mewled delighted against his mouth and lazily returned the kiss. Her reaction pleased him. There was something really sweet in being able to turn her on so easily, sweet like the feeling of her hands on his nape which drew him closer to her soft and warm body.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Chuck greeted her charmingly, after the long kiss. Blair was looking at him through the eyelashes of her half-closed eyes, a lazy but happy smile on her heart-shaped lips.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, her voice a bit throaty for sleep.

They hadn't have sex since they got together because he wanted to take it slow. Sometimes Chuck really regretted his decision, because having Blair and not being able to spend the night with her was a torture, but he didn't want to ruin everything again and Blair totally loved that pseudo-romantic behaviour. It reminded her of her favourite black and white movies.

That's why Chuck had come to her house early in the morning, bringing the best croissants of New York. If she didn't find that romantic, he really wouldn't know what else he could do.

"I start my day in the best way possible." he answered seductively, kissing her again. He was still Chuck Bass and he would take everything he could. This time her lips opened against his and Chuck deepened the kiss, enjoying her delicious mouth while his hands started caressing her body, pleasantly warm for slumber and agreeably smooth under the silk of her nightdress.

Suddenly one of her hands grabbed his hair, yanking his face away from her blissful mouth. Chuck cursed and looked at Blair, who was staring back at him with wide-open eyes.

"Chuck! I've just woken up!" she protested, then closed her mouth and averted her gaze, clearly nervous. Chuck stared at her trying to make sense of that sudden and annoying change of behaviour. When he predictably succeeded in it, he grinned, amused. Sometimes that girl was bothered by the most ridiculous things, maybe because of her habit of seeing her life as a movie.

"Blair," he whispered gently, cupping her cheek with his hand. Blair relaxed a little. Her lovely brown eyes looked again at him. Chuck watched her breathing slowly and deeply, the air sucked and blew by her moist and swollen lips. Now they were only half-closed so he could catch a glimpse of her white teeth and pink tongue and the view was driving him crazy. He realized that Blair wasn't the only one in that room who got turned on very easily. Chuck had never been so fascinated with a woman, no matter how attractive and hot his previous conquests had been. His body literally _craved_ for Blair.

"I love your mouth," he whispered sincerely and seductively, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. He leaned to kiss her temple and her cheek before adding:

"I like your taste. Always."

But when he tried to show it to her, Blair turned her head, still uneasy. Chuck snorted, irritated.

"You'd prefer me to be disgusted by it?" he asked her and when she turned to speak Chuck caught her lips with his, taking possession of her mouth which had seduced him so much. He kissed her hungrily for several minutes, ignoring her hand which at the beginning tried to pull him away and then grabbed him, needy. When Blair was again eager and longing for his kisses, Chuck got pleasure of every inch of her delectable mouth. He pulled away only to press his face into her soft neck and nibble at the sensitive skin behind her ear. He was rewarded by a sweet moan from her.

Chuck was forced to stop their wonderful making out when he felt Blair's bare thighs clinging to his hips, because he was starting to lose control and Bart's wedding had been only three days before. All he desired was being inside her hot body and losing himself in the exquisite ecstasy which was sex with Blair Waldorf, but he wanted their relationship to work, he wanted her to see him as a boyfriend, not as an entertaining distraction which kept her busy while she was waiting for the real love of her life. Not again.

When Chuck moved away from her legs, Blair watched him with a disappointed and almost betrayed look. She was gasping for breath, her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed and she was even more attractive than before. Chuck was forced to avert his eyes for a moment, because if he kept staring at her he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her, romanticism be damned.

"I know it's hard for you, Waldorf." he teased her, smirking insolently. "I'm sorry for torturing you like this. Believe me."

"I believe you, Bass. I see _how much_ you're sorry." she retorted maliciously, staring right at his crotch. Beautiful and witty, Chuck thought fondly and decided to let her win because he loves to see her wicked and happy.

"I have a present for you." he announced gallantly, showing her the bag full of croissants he had put on the bedside table. They were no longer warm but he didn't regret wasting some time before breakfast.

"Are these the croissants they made at La Bonne Boulangerie on the West Broadway?"

"Only the best for my girlfriend." Chuck confirmed and being so happy because he could call her that way was silly, but he couldn't help it. When he noticed that Blair's smile had softened at his words his stomach fluttered joyfully.

They had breakfast sitting side by side on her bed with their backs against the pillows. Chuck realized that he wasn't so annoyed by the clear comparison with a married couple that their position evoked. His ego complained, but Blair chose that exact moment to lick the icing sugar from her fingers and Chuck forgot everything except the gorgeous and desirable girl at his side. He took her hand and cleaned it himself, enjoying her heated groan when he sucked her finger.

"Serena told me she's going to the Hamptons this summer." Blair informed him after awhile, and she was extremely lively. Too much, Chuck thought. "Are you going with her?".

Chuck smiled and looked at her delicate profile. He really didn't understand how a beautiful girl like Blair could have so many insecurities. Serena was attractive, but Blair was _perfect_.

Anyway, even though he knew only a bastard would enjoy her discomfort, he couldn't help being pleased when he realized that Blair was jealous of him and afraid of losing him. His plans for the summer included only Blair and definitively not their blonde friend, but delighted by her reaction, Chuck decided to tease his girlfriend a little. After all, a few months before she had made him jealous by kissing Nate in front of him and she hadn't been sorry for that. At all.

"Mmh… I'm tempted." he whispered captivated, and Blair glared at him.

"Have fun, then." she said coldly.

Chuck smirked and succeeded in taking her in his embrace, even though she resentfully resisted him. Her back against his chest was stiff and hostile, but having her so close was a pleasure for him, it always was. He pressed his face into her soft hair, smelling her sweet scent.

"I will. The beach has its perks. I'm thinking of a bikini."

"For Serena or for you?" Blair joked, harshly.

"For _you_" he retorted, wondering how a brilliant girl like her could so easily fall into his trap. The body in his arms relaxed, but she slapped his thigh with an incredible strength first.

"You're unbearable, Bass." she said, realizing that he had pulled her leg. There had been bitterness in her joke, now there was sweetness in her insult. "Even if I go with you to the Hamptons, I'll put on one-pieces all summer merely to annoy you."

"Oh, don't do that," Chuck whispered into her neck, imploring. "I've already bought you a wonderful bikini."

"Knowing you, it's probably obscene and tacky."

"Thongs aren't obscene, Waldorf. They're hot."

Blair laughed, quivering pleasurably against him. "If you believe that I'll show up at the beach half-naked letting everybody see my bare ass, the scotch has killed your last brain-cells, Bass."

"Thinking again, forget the beach," he said, in a pondering tone. "I like the idea that I'm the only one who can see that delicious little ass of yours."

"Don't be so sure, after that stupid trick you played on me." Blair retorted amiably in her most despotic tone. Chuck smirked and used his hold on her waist to lift and move her, in order to have better access at the delectable part of her body they were talking about.

"_Chuck_!" Blair admonished him in a surprised and offended tone, then she started struggling, rebellious and wild like a proud untamed cat. Chuck enjoyed the sensation of her body wriggling against his. He was stronger so he was able to hold her with one hand and use the other to caress possessively the sweet curve of her quivering ass beneath the silk.

"Like I said, delicious." he whispered, adoringly. He took the liberty of kissing it affectionately and then freed her from his hold.

"You're a pig." Blair insulted him, moving away until she reached the edge of the bed. She was angry, but her skin was overheated and her eyes languid and sparkling. One of the strap of her nightdress had slipped down during her struggling and Chuck enjoyed the lovely view of the firm roundness of one of her tits. When Blair realized what he was staring shamelessly at, she covered herself with an irritated sigh, fixing the strap. Chuck's smirk widened and he looked again at her pretty face.

"I'm Chuck Bass." he retorted, with a shrug. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, meaning: _What did you expect? _Blair snorted, but she was holding back a smile.

"Why can't you behave?" she complained, rolling her eyes. Chuck looked seductively at her, reaching her.

"Because I know how much you like it when I make it up to you."

So he grabbed her nape and pulled her against him. While he was kissing her passionately, Chuck tasted the croissants in her mouth and decided that they would become his favourite breakfast.

"We're not going to the Hamptons, then?" Blair said afterwards, breathless.

"I've got a better idea."

"And that would be…?" Her tone was sceptic, but Blair was curious and excited. He could clearly see it. He smiled, charmingly.

"Have you ever been in Italy, Waldorf?".

When he was fifteen, Chuck thought that nothing was worth the sacrifice of having an exclusive relationship with one girl.

When he was seventeen, Chuck realized that being Blair's boyfriend wasn't a sacrifice, because the happy smile she was addressing him was worth everything he had.

**End**

**Author's Notes:**

[1] "Breakfast at Tiffany's" is a famous movie of 1961.

[2] "La Bonne Boulangerie" really exists. I don't know if they made the best croissants of New York, though.

[3] Thank you **tvrox12**, **akasha-is-cool**, **BassKingdom**, **ronan03** and **HnM skinnys** for your lovely reviews to "Waldorf Talking Dirty." Your words were so kind and flattering, you made me smile.^^ **akasha-is-cool**, I've appreciated also your review to "Butterflies and Hurricanes". **Rachel**, I'm glad you too like my story.


End file.
